A Final Chance
by Lil-Maggi
Summary: Trixie is found by one of the 6 mane members and has moved to Ponyville. Trixie give up her show off behaviour as she wants to fit in. However most ponies have a grudge on the show-mare and has labelled her as a out cast. TrixiexOC


In the middle of the Everfree Forest, a blue unicorn was attempting to sleep under a tree on a cold, stormy night. Though with the relentless wind causing the indigo mare to shiver, and due to her wagon being destroyed the recent Ursa Minor mishap had rendered the mare homeless.

She had no place to go, The Great and Powerful Trixie is alone. Tears began to flow from her face as she thought about the previous events that happened in Ponyville, and she did not desire to think about it.

All Trixie wanted was to be a show-mare and have a bit of fun with her talents. Even if she didn't make the best of first impressions it didn't matter. She would willingly admit she was very full of herself when the topic did go that way.

Nevertheless Trixie didn't mean for anyone to take offense to her. She sometimes gets caught in the moment. Nothing was wrong with that, is it?

"_No one cares about me." _Trixie cried, dropping the third person act as she only uses it only when she feels good about herself. Her ego had been shot down a couple knots.

**"Angel."**

**"Angel."**

**"Angel, where are you? Oh my, please come back!"**

A butterscotch mare with a pink mane said, looking for the hard-headed rabbit who decided to run off when she hadn't put enough carrots in his salad. After his little tantrum of kicking the bowl at her and going MIA, poor Fluttershy went to search for that jerk of a rabbit. It was getting late, and he had been gone awhile. She knew she had to find him before he was eaten by a timberwolf.

**"Angel!"** the yellow mare continued to plead, without any luck. "It's not funny anymore, just come back, please!"

Fluttershy carried on searching for Angel. Looking for a small white rabbit at night isn't easy, even more of a challenge without a flashlight.

_"Maybe he'll return in the morning. It's probably not that good of an idea for me to be out for much longer."_ Fluttershy thought as she heard a howl, beginning to question her own safety.

_"I'll get Applejack or Rainbow-"_. Her thoughts interrupted by a quiet whimper, almost whatever it was it sounded like it was in pain. Startled, the shy Pegasus jumped into a nearby bush.

"What was that!?" Fluttershy almost screamed at the top of her lungs._ "It might be Angel, better find him and give him a piece of my mind...or is that too harsh?" _

Climbing out of the bushes the yellow mare headed in the way where the whine came from.

_"I hope he's alright"_. Fluttershy started running as fast as she could to find that white rabbit.

"Angel," Fluttershy repeated,** "Angel, I had enough, you come here right NOW!"** Fluttershy said as she started to get frustrated with him, after looking for nearly the entire day.

Unexpectedly, Fluttershy noticed something blue in the distance. Did Rainbow Dash crash again? It definitely looked like it could be her, or was it something completely different? Fluttershy made her way to the blue thing, whatever it was it didn't move at all. Is it still alive? Should she even be doing this?

Getting a closer look at the blue object, it seemed to a cerulean unicorn and it looked like it was crying. Fluttershy, feeling braver then usual felt the compelling urge to ask if the unicorn was already. She slowly approached the unicorn, trying not to frighten her even more.

"Umm, pardon me, I don't want to be rude but, you are okay?" Fluttershy asked the bawling mare in concern.

"N-nothing" the unicorn said quickly, snapping back to reality, noticing the pegasus reaching out to her. "Nothing is wrong at all".

Fluttershy had a suspicious gut feeling that something wasn't right here. Why is she out in the Everfree Forest on a soon to

be stormy night? She shouldn't even be here; it was risky for both of them. The Everfree Forest is known to be full of dangerous creatures; such as manticores, cockatrices and timberwolfs, oh my. Many poor unfortunate souls have been there to never return again.

"You know that there's going to be a heavy storm tonight? You really should be inside. Fluttershy advised.

"I would but I'm..." the mare paused as she took deep breath to calm herself. "But I'm h-homeless." she finally blurted out as she begun to cry for yet another time.

Fluttershy felt huge amounts of sympathy for the mare, the poor thing, there must've be something she could do to help her. No one should have to go through this. Fluttershy could never deny someone in need of charity no matter the benefits lack, it is against her nature. It almost brings out an exceptional boldness in her.

_"I can't believe I'm about to do this but she cannot stay in this forest, it's a death wish." _the yellow Pegasus thought.

"I live in a cottage not too far from here; you are welcome to spend the night there if you like," Fluttershy kindly offered the unicorn. "By the way, I'm Fluttershy."

"What- are you okay with this?" the blue pony shot up realizing what the good hearted pegasus was offering her. "Letting a total stranger in your house?"

Maybe the mare was right. Letting a total stranger in her house wasn't the wisest idea the yellow pegasus had. It could be a total disaster but if that did happen it would be her own bad judgement and she couldn't retract her previous offer now.

"Yes, you don't have to come if you won't want to, but I strongly suggest you do."

Entering the warm, animal filled cottage, Fluttershy alongside with Trixie, it took must convincing but Fluttershy got Trixie to agree to spend the night in the guest room. Somehow the yellow Pegasus persuades the unicorn into having staying the night. It is a surprise even for Fluttershy.

_"I guess I'm more assertive then I originally thought"._ Fluttershy told herself as gave Trixie a tour of her home. _"The workshop –"._

Fluttershy noticed movement in Angel's small rabbit house near her green conch. It couldn't be him?

"Angel, is that you?" Fluttershy sounding annoyed.

On cue the rabbit popped of his house. He was here the whole freaking time. She wasted the day looking that rude and ungrateful rabbit when she have been with her friends. Fluttershy didn't say anything to the rabbit giving The Stare without realizing it. Now ignoring her guest, she picked up Angel in her mouth and put him outside, locking the door behind her. A couple load bangs heard however Fluttershy resist the urge to open up. He needed to learn a lesson.

As a punishment, Angel would have to sleep in the cold rainy night or in the chicken coop either way he's not sleeping in here tonight.

"So, would you like me to show your room?" Fluttershy turning back attention to Trixie, staring at the entertainment scene for the entire time.

"Umm, sure" Trixie said wanting to go to bed soon.


End file.
